1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a UI controller, a UI control method, a UI control program product, a print controller, a print control method, and a print control program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ordinarily, a control program referred to as a driver is used in order to drive a computer peripheral, such as a printer. In the driver, working condition settings for driving the peripheral are received, and the peripheral is driven in accordance with these settings. Typically, a UI (User Interface) is displayed on a display or the like, and working condition settings are made by the user through this UI. Even in an arrangement where many functions are possible to realize in a peripheral, most users will use the peripheral for the same purpose. Accordingly, working conditions for realizing certain functions realizable by a peripheral in question are defined in advance, and “presets” for carrying out these stylized operations are selectable on the UI.